


I want to race again

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one idea that i had when i have heard of Nicky at the US GP about his injury at his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to race again

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**POV Nicky**

I had surgery to remove the problem at my wrist who have the injury and be a little better. This is a good thing, but the advice of the doctors scared me because they tell me that maybe I could not race anymore.

When I learned that I wanted to do with my reeducation at 100%.

I continued to talk to some pilots who wished me a good recovery . But most of the talk is with alentino. We are together since a big moment and he supports me.

When it's was the United States GP, i have been on the circuit and in the evening i was with Valentino.

**"I want to run again"**

**"Nicky"**

**"I will continue to do everything for my reeducation for a chance to run again and be with you"**

**"Nicky, i will always be with you no matter what happen. We are together. I will not leave you at all. Even if you had to stop, i will stay with you and i will support you"**

**"Vale..."**

I kissed him, with Valentino our relationship is not always about the bike. I always supported Valentino, and he have always support me.

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too"**

Valentino took my hand and rubbed my hand. He kissed me.

When I couldn't come to the race or be with him, he sent me lots of messages and he called me and he was supporting me.  
And this was a plus for me as I continue my efforts at my reeducation.

**END**


End file.
